


Perfect Little Doll

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Asuka looses against Camilla and is transformed into a doll. But she managed to make a deal with Camilla before the duel, securing the safety of everyone else should she fail. So everything should be just fine. Right? Right.





	Perfect Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RustedWireWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedWireWitch/gifts).

> For the Halloween Gift Exchange. You asked for Camilla/Asuka and said that anything is fine. I sure hope you meant that. Hope you enjoy it as much as I liked working on it!

This was fine. Everything was fine.

Sure, she was a doll now, held captive by Camilla, but it brought good things with it. Like the fact that Camilla wouldn't touch her friends and brother. That was the deal of their duel when Camilla appeared in her room after the duel with Chronos. Should Asuka loose while Camilla had less than 1000 life points, the only one the vampire would take was Asuka. 

Asuka had given it her all. Using all her best combos and managed to put Camilla in a corner. She had been so very close to victory only to have it snatched away with a single card. And now she was like this. A doll. Unable to move on her own, yet so very aware of her surroundings. She hated this. Hated every single second of this.

She wished she could pull away from the hand holding her, but each of Camilla's fingers felt like a steel bar. Sharp fingernail threatened to slice into her. Camilla's thumb stroked her hair and face lovingly. It made Asuka feel sick. How she wished she could vomit if only to ruin Camilla's perfect bathwater. Small revenges like that would make this whole situation much more bearable.

Which was most likely why she couldn't act on her wishes. 

Camilla grinned. Red lipstick only highlighted how wide her grin was. Her fangs gleamed threateningly in the candlelight. Or maybe it was just the fact that they were longer than Asuka's head was wide. Perspective was everything. 

"You're the perfect doll, aren't you?" Camilla said, looking Asuka up and down. "Truly one worthy of being my favourite." 

She didn't want that. She didn't want to be Camilla's _anything_. But it's not like she had much of a say in that regard anymore. Camilla owned her. Completely and irreversible. But it was fine. It was all _fine_. As long as Fubu-

"I've heard so much about you from your brother. Even in the depths of Darkness he couldn't shut up about his beautiful little sister that would start attending Dual Academy soon."

No.

"He always spoke of your fighting nature and how you stand up for others. Of course, I had to see you for myself."

No. No. _No no no no no no n-_

"And when I saw you," she licked her lips. Her eyes flashed red. "You were even more perfect than I expected. I knew I had to have you. You took the bait so perfectly." 

_ **Nononononononononononononononono-** _

"We're going to have so much fun together. I just have a few things left to do on this island and we can be on our way. How do you like the though of that, Asuka? Just you and me, together. For eternity."

Repulsive. Disgusting. Frightening. 

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it too." She brushed some of Asuka's hair back with her thumb. Softly. Lovingly.

Asuka felt herself get lifted upwards as Camilla's face became even bigger than before. No- No, please no. She tried to struggle, but her body remained as unresponsive as ever. She could only watch as red lips took over her vision until she could see nothing else. And then she could feel nothing else. All of her senses zeroed in on the contact. 

She never felt more disgusted with herself. She wished Camilla would drop her in the tub. Though not even all the soap in the world would be able to wash away the feeling of that kiss. Especially not since she could feel the lipstick sticking to her even after Camilla pulled away. 

Camilla's grin was impossibly wide. Her human features gave way to something much more horrifying. "Look at you." One sharp nail traced the outline of the kiss mark. "You're even prettier like this. All marked up as mine." 

Asuka wished she could throw up. Wished she could cry. Wished she could scream. Anything would do. Anything as long as she could release these horrible emotions that slowly suffocated her.

"I wonder where I should place the next one..."

No! Fubuki, Ryou, Judai, anyone!

Make her stop!

Please!


End file.
